slendrinahorrorgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Slendrina
Slendrina: the main antagonist of the Slendrina games. She tries to kill the player who tries to escape Slendrina and find her secret. The player must avoid looking at Slendrina so they won't pass out or die and must also avoid Slendrina's family, who also try to stop the player. The player must find keys, books, and other useful items that helps him/her escape the fury of Slendrina and her family Slendrina's real name is Selena, but she went by her middle name, Raina. She is the daughter of Slendrina's mother named Angelene and her father, Slenderman (also called Simon). She's also the granddaughter of Granny, (also called Greta) the lover of Nosferatu, and the mother of her child Nina. She also has a sister named Ann and is an aunt of her nephew Luke. R STORY OF SLENDRINA # Once a young woman named Greta lived in the woods with her husband, Gregory. She loved him dearly and never thought that what happened in her family would ever happen. Gregory told Greta to try and not get into labour since he wanted a home in the town so the child would be brought up around other people. Greta obeyed, but it was already too late. Their daughter, Angelene was conceived on October 13, 1826. Gregory was mad, but he soon had a tragic death with a horse mauling him to death. Greta was sad, and stayed a widow the rest of her life. Angelene was a healthy, beautiful child. In fact, all of her family, especially her cousins Morgan, Thomas, and Edison were jealous of her. Everyone else had pale white skin, and black hair. Angelene had ruby red hair, big baby blue eyes, and fair cream skin. One day, a young boy named Simon, fell apart her way, and they instantly became friends. Simon's house burnt down one day, and Greta adopted him. Angelene and Simon started to grow feeling for one another, and soon married and moved out to a big mansion near Greta's house in the forest. They had two kids, one named Ann who looked just like Angelene, and Selena, who had pale skin and black hair like the rest of her family. Selena, which usually was called by her middle name Raina, was a pale child. Never felt emotions, when Ann had many. She got bullied because of this, and had to pretend like she had emotions, which made her more normal seeming. But her emotions were a show. No one mattered to her, not even family. She even started to become bored. Her father said he was just like her when he was younger, and always told her that someday, once she left the house, she would start all over again. This was the only thing she looked forward to. One day, A terrible curse acured towards her family. Ann and Raina were just 6 years old at the time. That same night, the twins and their father, Simon were out playing in the woods. Raina then saw a figure in the sky that looked like her mother. Raina and Ann then ran back home while Simon was still standing in the woods. Angelene heard about Simon still in the woods so Angelene, Ann, and Raina decided to prank Simon by making it look like they were dead. When poor Simon came home he was scared to see his wife and daughters on the ground, covered in a dead cow's blood. He then got deeply depressed and killed himself with a knife. When Ann and her Mom found Simon dead, they got scared and ran outside to look for help. Raina didn't even care, almost thinking the blood and knife were amusing. Unfortunately they couldn't look for anyone to help assist them so they decided to go back inside to bury Simon's body. When they got home, they saw that his body moved. It wasn't there where he died. Angelene asked Raina where she had put the body, and she said that it "moved up the staircase". Angelene and Luna didn't believe it at first, but soon seen Simon's body on his bed, peacefully laying down. They decided to bury the body by the town, and left. After the tragedy Simon's face became pale and empty. He grew tentacles on his back and long limbs. Greta, Angelene's mom, otherwise known as granny's to her grandchildren was sorrowful about the tragedy, and gave them all presents. Angelene got a golden broach with diamonds and rubies seeped into silver holes. Ann got a beautiful porcelain doll with diamond and silver rings and necklaces. Granny knew that Raina wouldn't care for a toy, but she made her one anyway. A teddy bear made of old rags and coats, big black buttons for eyes. Raina instantly felt pure love and joy upon the gift, which made her family startled, yet happy to see a pale girl become bright. Raina worried for somebody to hurt her precious teddy, and vowed to kill anyone who did so, without her permission. At the age of 9, a girl named Mary messed around with Raina's teddy, trying to make her upset. She then told Mary to follow her to the back of the school, and killed her with a knife from the cafeteria. She carried the body to a nearby dumpster, and used the incinerator to burn the body. She burnt her clothes as well, and then changed into her backup uniform. She mopped up the blood, and headed to class. Once the twins all grew up, Raina and Ann are now 25. Raina became a teacher at the school they went to for elementary, middle, and high. She was a beloved student, so she had a classroom on the 3rd floor all to herself, her name carved on a student desk was now her special desk she used for teaching. Ann became a doctor at the asylum, very close to the school in the woods. 2 months later, Ann got raped and had a child named Luke, whom Raina loved very much. One tragic day, Raina woke up to find her dead father lay on the bed in front of her. She froze to see him in his slender man form. "Selena, many people shall die in our family. We will all meet, in a inhuman form". Raina grew scared and traumatized. She began killing people, over and over the went. She got put into the mental asylum her sister worked in, since she described her father's slender form. She met a handsome guy named Liev, which they had a child with, a young girl named Nina. All of a sudden, Angelene's beauty fades from her, saying she saw her dead husband as a demon. She was put into the mental asylum, where Ann was quite sad to see her family be there. Angelene got locked in a cage, being beaten once a day. Back in the 1800's people who were said to have seen demons were beaten to take the "evil spirits" away from the person. She didn't feel like living a trauma and stopped eating, dying from anorexia. Raina got upset and killed other patients at the asylum. They punished her by stretching her mouth wide open, making her scarred for life. Nina was also skinned to death by a gang of killers. Raina killed them all for her daughters fate, and she was injected with poison by the doctors for being a serial killer. Liev committed suicide for the loss of the people he loved, three stabs in his stomach for himself, Raina, and Nina. Granny died from kidney failure, mind you these deaths happened all on the same day. Little Luke, Ann's son had also died from a brain tumour the next day. the same day Luke died, Angelene's cousins Thomas, and Edison all had a natural death. Ann was the only one left. Doctors did experiments on her, thinking her family was possessed, so they brutally tore her bottom face skin off, making her completely disfigured. She took a chainsaw, and killed every single person that was in the asylum, then she died an hour later from blood loss and internal infection in the face. Slender man was correct, they took inhuman forms and once they died, Raina, who's face became distorted, now known as Slendrina and her mother, Angelene now haunted all the places they knew, like their house, cellar, asylum, and school. And Simon, now called Slenderman, haunted the woods and town. Ann, now wields a chainsaw and covered the bottom of her face with a black medical mask. Many people say she is The Nurse Ann who is a creepypasta character, which Ann looks exactly like her, hazel eyes, and red hair. She also uses a chainsaw, just like Nurse Ann. Thomas, and Edison haunt their house, granny and grandpa kidnap people in theirs, and Nina bites anyone who crosses her path. Luke's abilities are unknown at the moment. Morgan, Angelene's oldest cousin is the only one alive, and is 100 years old. She took the money from her family and inherited everything. She is stuck looking like a 20 year old, and she says that she kills along with her family as well, as a trio. One day, a cheerful protagonist came into the forest, taking a ride in their car. They got kidnapped by granny and grandpa, and...you know the story! They successfully got away with granny's shenanigans. And that was the end of the trauma he went through...before they met Slendrina......... Gallery Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Slendrina Wiki Category:Slendrina Horror games collection